


aventurine

by greyvelblock



Series: dreamnotfound fics [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Crystal Shop AU, Crystals, Cute, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Strangers to Lovers, dreamnotfound, theyre soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: a brunette works at a crystal shop when a certain pretty tall blonde comes in. and then comes in again. and again. with the same pretty smile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126799
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	1. pretty blonde

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this’ll be pretty short. well probably around three chapters because i was planning on making it a oneshot and moving on with my day but i got carried away geeking out on my crystal knowledge so it’s a bit longer and i’m impatient and excited to share it so i figured i’ll release it in either 2 or 3 separate parts :) anyways follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for more content by yours truly 
> 
> ~grey <3

the bell on the door chimed, signaling a new customer. the brunette boy behind the counter groaned, the day had already been busy and he had just sat down. it was around lunchtime so the shop was basically empty until 3 pm.

“hi welcome to 404 crystals.” he announced. normally he’d be excited for customers, but he was exhausted.

he stayed seated hoping that the person that just walked in would leave soon with out buying anything. 

the customer did not leave right away. in fact they stayed for the better part of an hour in that small shop, just wandering around looking at what seemed every type of crystal in the shop. 

after what seemed like ages they walked up to the counter, with one small crystal in their hand. the brunette finally made his way out of his seat, standing at the register when he heard foot steps approaching.

“did you find everything okay?” the brunette asks finally looking up at the person who had walked in. his breath caught in his throat at the sight. the boy in front of him was close to his age, maybe 3-4 years difference. he had wavy blonde hair that sat messily styled on top of his head. his eyes, he assumed, were a beautiful green color. the boy smiled as they made eye contact and the brunette’s face flushed somewhat.

“uh, yeah? i don’t know. my friend was telling me about this place and i’ve never been so i just wanted to check it out. it’s super nice here.” the boy said placing the rock on the counter, reaching for his wallet. 

“thank you.” the brunette said quickly. “will that be all?” 

“i think so. i’ve taken enough of your time already” he said laughing and scratching the back of his neck. 

the brunette picked up the small, black rock that sat on the counter which he quickly recognized as tourmaline. 

“tourmaline?” he said as he punched in the numbers on the old register.

“i just thought it was pretty.” the boy said fiddling with his fingers. the brunette wasn’t sure why but he felt inclined to talk to him more, although he was nervous for some reason, it was easy to talk to him.

“well, tourmaline can attract money, and friendship. black tourmaline specifically grounds you and helps rid your body of negative energy. it also helps connect you with others in positive ways. it would be good to put on a bracelet or necklace.” the brunette said packaging the stone in a small padded box. he didn’t normally explain what every beautiful stone did when helping a customer but he had some time, and he just enjoyed talking to the boy. 

“that’s actually super cool, i didn’t know that it could do that kind of stuff.” the boy said as he watched the brunette carefully tie a pretty bow on the small box.

“yeah, i have a tourmaline bracelet and it really helps.” the brunette said pointing to a corded bracelet that held a small stone in the middle. “that’ll be $6.58.” he said smiling at the boy. 

the boy handed him the money and the exchange was finished, too quickly for either of their liking. 

“well, i’ll be back soon. i have a feeling you’ll be seeing me more than you’d like to.” the boy said smiling wide at the small brunette. 

“i’ll be here.” he said as the boy walked backwards towards the door.

“see ya....” the boy looked at him expectingly.

“george.” he said smiling with a small wave.

and with that, the boy had left the shop and it was once again empty. george sat down in the wobbly chair once again and pulled out his phone scrolling through twitter for a while.

the bell above the door rang once more signaling someone else had walked in.

“hey boss! i’m here to take over.” the girl said cheerily as she made her way behind the counter. 

“oh hey nikki.” he smiled as he gladly stood up to clock out. “don’t forget we close at 5 on sundays and please lock up after you clock out” george said as he made his way to the back room to grab his keys and jacket. 

“george, i’ve been working here since you opened, don’t worry.” nikki smiled as she greeted someone who walked in while george was grabbing his things.

george made his way out of the small shop and to the train station. he rushed through the crowd and made it in just enough time to get a train home without having to wait. 

—————————————————————————————

two weeks later george was sat in the same wobbly chair prior. he was making chord bracelets with various crystals. he smiled as he grabbed a piece of tourmaline, remembering the cute boy who’d come in a few weeks ago. he wrapped a thin wire around the crystal to hold it in place within the chord and looped the chord through, making an adjustable knot at the end.

the bells chimed prettily just as george finished the bracelet. 

“hey, welcome to 404 crystals!” he happily announced, a direct contrast from last time. he looked up from his spot and saw the boy from two weeks ago. “i see you’re back.” george said standing and meeting the boy at the counter. 

“i am!” he said back just as cheery. “that crystal is like witchcraft.” he said giggling. george laughed.

“you’re not too far off. anything i can help you with?” george offered.

“anything for anxiety?” the boy asks.

“well...” george looks at him expectantly.

“clay, but most people call me dream” the pretty blonde boy smiles at him. 

“well dream, the most common stone for anxiety is amethyst. i’ve been told it’s a pretty deep purple color, and it’s perfect for anxiety. it’s nicknamed ‘the anxiety alleviator’. but i recommend celestite, because it not only can relieve stress and anxiety but it can also help with obsessive behaviors. it’s also a really pretty blue color, which just so happens to be my favorite.” george finished with a smile.

“can i see the blue one?” dream asked, george would’ve seen the slight red dusted on his face if he hadn’t have turned so quickly. he came around the counter to show dream where the celestite was and only then did he realize just how tall he was. george didn’t like to consider himself short, because he wasn’t, but he had to admit, the blonde in front of him made him look pretty small. 

“so here we have our small sized stones, these can be put in a necklace or bracelet if you find one here you like better than the pre-made ones.” george said grabbing a tray full of the pretty blue stones. next he pointed to a shelf filled with larger stones. “these are typically used on altars. i personally use these under a pillow or in a bag of sorts.” george took the tray and made his way back to the counter.

“so the small ones, i can just pick one and you can make it a bracelet?” dream questioned staring wide eyed at the stones, completely unaware of what to do.

“right! just pick one and i’ll turn it into a bracelet. or you can look at our pre-made ones, though i don’t mind making one.” george said helping dream sift through the small rocks. he pointed to one that would be perfect for a bracelet, “how do you feel about this one?” 

“george, that’s literally perfect.” dream smiled picking up the crystal observing it. 

“why thank you, i’ve been doing this for a while.” george smiled and grabbed chord and wire from where he was working previously. he made the bracelet swiftly and elegantly, clear that he’d been very practiced. dream’s eyes fell to the bracelet rack beside the register.

“is this the one you have?” dream pointed to the bracelet george had been making when he walked in. 

“um, oh, yeah! it’s a tourmaline bracelet. it’s the crystal you bought last time.” george said punching in the price for the bracelet.

“can i also get this one?” he said grabbing it off the rack and holding it out to george. their fingers brushed as they passed the bracelet and george’s face lit up. 

“sure!” george said with a voice crack, cursing himself in his mind for it. “do you want to keep them out or would you like them packaged?” he said more confidently.

“can i wear them?” dream asked, face lighting up. 

‘cute’, george thought. his face flushed at the thought and he looked down at his hands to hide the red.

“of course.” george said punching in the numbers for the other bracelet and reciting his total. dream gave him the cash and placed the rest in the small tip jar beside the register. 

“sorry but can you, help me put them on?” dream asked sheepishly. his face had a small dust of pink across his nose and cheeks. george’s face grew hot as he looked into the blonde’s eyes.

“um, sure.” he said sheepishly. dream held his wrist out over the counter and george carefully placed both bracelets on his wrist adjusting them accordingly. 

“thank you.” dream smiled.

“of course” george said looking down and smoothing his fingers across the glass counter. 

“you’ll see me again soon.” dream said with a wink, turning to leave.

“see you soon then, dream.” george smiled.

“bye george!” dream said over his shoulder as he walked out of the door. 

george made his way back to the chair behind the counter with a smile still painted on his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

the next time the boy returned he brought a friend. the shop was empty once again which george silently thanked whatever god blessed him with this. 

“hey welcome to 404 crystals!” george said happily walking up to the counter. “oh hey dream.” he said when he recognized the tall blonde in front of him.

“hey george.” he smiled wide at the brunette in front of him.

“need help with anything?” george said acknowledging the guy beside dream.

“oh no, i’m just going to look around. dream begged me to come here.” said the shorter boy.

“sapnap!” dream said laughing. the laugh sounded odd, but it was music to george’s ears. he smiled wide at the two boys. 

“let me know if you need anything.” george said giggling, which brought a bigger smile to dream’s face. george returned to his chair busying himself by sorting crystals into separate trays based on size. the shop was mainly quiet besides the shared laughs between the two boys and the pretty music that played almost silently. the conversation between the boys got louder and george could barely make out what they were saying.

“dream literally just do it. what’s the worst that could happen.” sapnap said a little too loudly for dream’s liking. 

“sapnap shut up, why are you so loud?” dream said slapping his friend on the shoulder. 

“ok, look, i’ll do it if you don’t.” sapnap sighs.

“fine.” you could hear the eyeroll in dream’s voice as he made his way over to george. george stood up and walked around the counter, leaning his elbows on the counter behind him.

“what can i do for you dream?” george said smiling. 

“ok, weird request.” dream said scratching the back of his neck.

“hit me.” george said straightening slightly.

“i was wondering, if maybe i could have your number?” dream finished and george’s face was more red than that of a tomato, if that was even possible. he took a second to process what he’d just been asked and smiled once he calmed himself down.

“well, typically employee’s aren’t supposed to give out their numbers…” george said walking closer to dream. “but it’s a good thing i own the shop, so i make the rules.” dream’s smile widened as he handed his phone to george. george quickly input his number, saving it under ‘gogy ;)’ and giggled as he handed his phone back.

“i guess it is a good thing you make the rules.” dream smiled as he put his phone in his back pocket. 

“now, is there anything you’d like to look at today?” george said as he leaned on the side of the counter. 

“anything for romance?” dream asks looking directly at george, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. 

“well, green jade helps attract romance, and amazonite helps deepen love.” george says fiddling with the sleeves of his blue sweater.

“do you have a bracelet of either of those?” dream asks shifting his weight on his feet. george looks at his hands to see the two bracelets sat happily around his wrists. “i don’t think i’ve taken these off since you put them on.” dream said shaking his wrist showing them off as if george hadn’t of been the one to make them.

“i don’t have one of amazonite but i do have some of the green jade.” george said standing and reaching slightly around dream, arms brushing. he picked up a pretty brown chorded bracelet with a small green gem on it. 

“that’s pretty, dude. you should get it.” sapnap said as he suddenly appeared beside dream. 

“that’s the plan.” dream said nudging his friend.

“do you need help with anything?” george said turning his attention to sapnap.

“do you have any red ones on a bracelet?” sapnap asked looking at the bracelet rack.

“i might have some jasper stone bracelets.” george said walking back around the counter to look at the pile of pre-made bracelets that he hadn’t put on display yet. sure enough he had a few jasper stone bracelets already made. 

“i don’t know what that means but it looks cool.” sapnap said as he examined the bracelet george handed him. 

“it encourages justice while grounding and calming you. and if you wear it when you sleep you have a better chance of remembering your dreams.” george explained as he began to ring dream up. “together or separate?” george asked as he punched in the numbers. 

“sapnap i’m not paying for that.” dream said as he pulled out his wallet. 

“come on dreamyyyy, you know you want to.” sapnap said hanging off his friend’s arm. 

“fine, i guess we’re together.” dream said as he handed sapnap’s bracelet to george. george laughed at the boys and rung them up. 

“oh dream, if you’d like i can cleanse your bracelets for you.” george offered once he remembered how long it’d been since he sold him the bracelets. 

“cleanse?” dream asked shifting the bracelets around on his wrist.

“yeah! i’ll take some palo santo and cleanse them, it would take just a second.” george explains.

“oh sure.” dream said going to remove his bracelets. george grabbed a piece of palo santo and lit the end, letting it burn for a moment before putting out the small flame. he carefully took the bracelets and let the smoke consume the small crystals, moving them around so every inch was covered. he handed them back and made sure the smoke was completely gone before setting the wood down. 

“how often do i need to do that?” dream said, pushing his wrist forward, silently asking for george to help him. george put them back on his wrist with a smile.

“not too often unless you’ve had a stressful day. crystals will absorb that energy and it could be bad for them, so maybe once a week or every two weeks.” george answers as he helps sapnap put on his bracelet. “do you want to purchase some sage or palo santo?” 

“i think i’ll just come up here and have you do it for me.” dream said with a smile. “wouldn’t want to mess my bracelet up or anything.” george smiled while sapnap just rolled his eyes.

“of course. that would be a good idea.” george said, smile widening.

and he kept his promise.

george had learned a lot about dream, and found out they had a lot of shared interests. such as they both enjoyed playing the same games. he quickly became close to dream and sapnap, playing games with them when he had time. dream came in every week to bother george and to get his crystals cleansed, but mostly to bother george.

“hey georgie.” dream said as the bells chimed above him.

“hey! ready for lunch?” george said grabbing his jacket and keys from the back room. 

“no, i just drove here to sit and watch you work.” dream said sarcastically.

“you’re so dumb.” george said smiling. george and dream had been eating lunch together most days once they realized dream worked down the road at the coffee shop. once they found out their schedules were similar, it just kind of happened.

the two made their way to the small diner that they went to everyday just to order the same thing everytime. they sat and talked about whatever, seemingly never running out of topics. 

“hey george.” dream said as he threw a soggy fry at george. 

“dream!” george laughed as he threw the fry back. “what? you know words work just as well maybe better than throwing chips at me.” george said taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

“because it’s more fun to bother you.” dream said throwing another fry at him. 

“oh my god, what?” george said finally giving dream his undivided attention.

“i was wondering if maybe you’d like to get dinner sometime?” dream asked popping a fry into his mouth. 

“like a…” george said his face burning.

“like a date.” dream helped finish. george’s face was burning and his stomach was flipping.

“i think i’d like that.” george said with a smile, feigning confidence. he threw a soggy fry back at dream smile widening along with dream’s.

“good.” dream said throwing the fry back.

“stop throwing chips at me!” george said laughing.


	2. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and enjoying the first chapter of this au !! i decided to keep it short and sweet with two chapters but i hope this is still good enough! follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for more !!

“george you’re gonna be fine.” sapnap said as he leaned his elbows on the glass counter.

“sapnap what if he thinks i’m ugly.” george whined as he messed with his hair. sapnap laughed heartily and rolled his eyes.

“george, literally shut up.” 

“it’s a real worry of mine, and it’s kinda offensive you’re not taking this seriously.” george said half joking.

“george you’re going to be fine. there’s literally nothing to worry about.” sapnap said reaching up to steal a candy from behind the register and popping it in his mouth.

“fine, fine.” he said as he began to make another bracelet, waiting anxiously for the text from dream to say he was on the way.

“i better be on my way. be safe tonight gogy.” sapnap winked, pushing off the counter. before george could argue back, the bells rung and sapnap had left him alone in the empty shop. it’d been closed for an hour, earlier than usual, because george was practically shitting himself over his date with dream and called sapnap to calm him down. sapnap, with amusement, sat and listened to his friend rant while holding a crystal firmly in his hand. 

his phone buzzed and he checked it hastily.

‘omw, see ya soon :)’ 

george’s heart quickened it’s pace and his hands felt clammy. he’d changed out of his work clothes earlier while sapnap was there to make sure that his outfit was date worthy. they weren’t going anywhere fancy and dream told him to dress casually so that’s what he did. he’d picked a blue-ish sweater with a small mushroom embroidered on the top right and had put a thin, white collared shirt under it. he’d paired that with light washed jeans and worn out red converse. on top of his head sat his silly glasses that he’d bought as a joke but was now rarely seen without when he wasn’t working.

though they’d been friends for around 3 months, dream had only seen him out of the normal ‘404 crystals’ work shirt once or twice and he’d only thrown a sweatshirt over it, so he was nervous dream wouldn’t enjoy his style. 

the bells chimed on the door as he nervously fiddled with the tourmaline bracelet on his wrist. george’s eyes met dream’s and george almost melted at the way dream was looking at him. george smiled at dream and the look of adoration in the younger’s face could be enough to keep george going for a lifetime. 

“george, you look,” dream started as george walked out from behind the counter. “adorable.” he said looking the brunette up and down with a smile on his face.

george blushed and took the time to look at dream. he wore a dark green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up his forearms with slick black jeans that were tight but not tight enough in george’s opinion. he had the tourmaline bracelet on as well and george smiled at the thought of them matching in such a small way.

“thank you” george said sheepishly, willing the thoughts that made their way to his mind due to dream’s outfit away. “you look good too.” george said taking the hand dream offered him and lacing their fingers together. they made their way to dream’s car and being the gentleman that dream was, he opened the car door for george with a smile. george climbed in and tipped a fake fedora and giggled as dream’s smile widened. 

————————————————————————

“mint chip is the worst flavor, how do you not agree with me?” dream laughed hard at george pouting. 

“there’s worse flavors!” george said laughing, admiring dream’s side profile as he drove them to their destination, which george still wasn’t allowed to know. 

“like what?” dream said glancing over at george like he was the only one in the world.

“pistachio!” george said defensively.

“ok you got me there but right after pistachio it’s mint chip.” they argued playfully back and forth with no malice in either of their tones and the look in both of their eyes could make puppies look weak with the amount of adoration.

dream pulled onto a small dirt road that george had never seen before. they’d driven almost to the next town, talking over quiet music and playfully arguing about ice cream flavors.

“dream where are we going?” george said turning his body sideways to fully look at dream. he quirked an eyebrow as if accusing dream of not having a plan.

“look i told you, it’s a surprise.” dream said as he slowly made his way down the beaten road. he looked concentrated on what he was doing and george just smiled at the face he made. he slowed the car down to a stop at a dead end. what george couldn’t seen was the ledge that sat just through a patch of trees in front of them.

“i feel like you’re going to kill me and dump my body here.” george said laughing, while unbuckling his seat belt. before he could open the door dream was already there opening it for him with a small curtsy and giggle.

“I’m not going to kill you, promise.” dream said as he made his way to his trunk. he grabbed a small basket and a large blanket from the back and made his way to george. “yet.” he said with a wink. george laughed and laced his fingers in dream’s and let him lead the way.

they made their way on the dirt path through the pretty trees to the grass patch and ledge that overlooked the entire city. the sun had almost set and the lights of the city had lit up. george’s eyes lit up at the sight, the city looked beautiful from here, the lights making it that much better. george was speechless. he let go off dreams hand and walked closer to the ledge, eyes scanning the city.

dream watched george a few paces away with a fond smile on his face. he set out the blanket and put the basket down on it, careful to not let the blanket blow away in the soft breeze. he made his way next to george, no words exchanged, just smiles. george had focus in his eyes as he looked for something with concentration.

“look, you can see the shop from here!” he said pointing animatedly at the small shop that had fairy lights in the window. dream’s smile widened as george looked at him, childlike wonder filled his eyes. “how the hell did you find this?” 

“i have my ways” dream said as he motioned for george to follow him. they sat on the blanket, so close their knees were touching. out of the basket dream pulled small tea lights and matches. he lit them and placed them in front of them lighting the area subtly. he reached back into the basket and pulled out wine and two glasses.

“fancy.” george said fondly as he watched dream open and pour them both wine. he grabbed his glass and waited for dream to grab his as well. “cheers.” he said as they touched their glasses together with a smile and sipped the wine.

conversation came easy between the two. they talked about anything and everything until the wine bottle was half empty. george put his empty glass down and laid back against the blanket, waiting for dream to do the same. dream laid back and stared at the stars. 

“george?” dream said glancing over at him. he hummed a response, still staring at the sky. “do you know anything about the stars?” george smiled at him, thinking for a moment.

“did you know that we’re made of stardust?” george asked turning his head to look at dream. 

“we’re made of stardust?” dream questioned.

“the calcium in our bones and the carbon in our DNA was created because of the big bang. without it, we wouldn’t be what we are.” george explained. seemingly happy with the explanation dream asked for another fact.

“do you know how many stars are in the universe?” dream raised and eyebrow and hummed a quick no. “well it’s not proven, but there is probably over 10 sextillion starts in our universe. i don’t even want to think about how many zeros that is.” he said giggling. so they sat and talked about the stars. dream just listening as george spit out his information he knew about the stars.

“why do you know so much about space?” dream said finally turning to meet george’s eyes. the stars reflected in george’s eyes and it would take a lot of convincing that the galaxy wasn’t actually hidden in the pools of brown in front of him.

“i used to want to be an astronaut.” george said simply. dream smiled at him.

“what happened to that?” dream questioned. george didn’t really know why he gave up, he just one day decided differently.

“i decided i liked it better from down here.” he said glancing at the stars above him. “i get to see everything from where i am. i get to share it with people like you down here. it’s too beautiful not to share.” george said looking back at dream. their eyes met and the atmosphere shifted. 

dream hesitantly reached out and placed his hand delicately on george’s jaw. george glanced down at dream’s lips and back to his eyes which were staring intently at george’s lips. dream raised his gaze to george’s eyes and his eyes darkened slightly. 

“can i…” dream asked glancing back down to george’s lips, licking his own. george slowly nodded looking down at dream’s lips. 

dream leaned forward and paused just as their lips whispered against each other. he moved his hand to the back of george’s neck and gently pulled him in. their wined stained lips met softly, as if scared to break each other. dream smiled against the kiss and george decided he never wanted this moment to end.

————————————————————————

“welcome to 404 crystals!” george said cheerily. he looked up at the customer who walked in and immediately grinned. “how can i help you today sir?” he asked leaning on the counter.

“well my boyfriend texted me and said he was hungry, do you have a crystal for that?” dream said smiling. george took a moment to appreciate the way he looked with his wind swept hair and dark coat and jeans.

“i’d have to look.” he said smiling and taking the bag from dream’s hands. he walked around the counter and stood on his tiptoes and placed a quick peck on dream’s lips. his hands found george’s waist and he smiled down at his boyfriend. 

“you’re lucky i was off today.” dream said moving a strand of hair away from george’s face. he smiled fondly as george stepped away and went over to see what dream has brought him. 

inside the bag was a small pastry, one from the coffee shop he worked at. which was coincidentally george’s favorite place to get coffee and had nothing to do with the pretty boy who worked there before the crystal shop opened in the mornings. 

“thank you.” george said smiling. he took a bite of the pastry and melted at the warmth that came from it. 

“anytime.” dream said kissing chocolate off george’s lip with a smile. george flushed and wiped the chocolate the rest of the way off.

“oh! i do actually have something for you” george said remembering something he made. he went to the back room and returned with a small box that had an emerald bow on it. dream quirked an eyebrow as he took the box from him, sliding the bow off. he lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper that covered whatever was inside.

inside the box was a beautifully made bracelet with one stone sat prettily in the middle. 

“george…” dream’s eyes widened as he took in how pretty the stone was. it was a cloudy light green color that was almost teal. 

“it may be slightly wrong but it reminded me of your eyes. sapnap helped me make sure it wasn’t horribly wrong.” george said fiddling with his bracelet, it’d become a habit now.

“george it’s beautiful.” dream said as he held it delicately. 

“it’s called aventurine” george said moving to put it on dream’s wrist. “it’s helps you embrace change and look to new opportunities with joy and excitement. it helps you release old, bad habits and toxicity and gives you confidence to look at newer, rewarding opportunities.” george said as he tightened the bracelet.

his eyes met dream’s and he was pulled into a deep kiss. dream pushed as much love as he could into the kiss, not having to say a word to get his feelings across. they pulled away, love and adoration consuming them. 

“i love it.” dream said placing a kiss on george’s forehead and hugging him tightly. 

“i’m glad.” george said from his place, buried deep in dream’s chest.

george made up his mind that no crystal, could ever make him feel as safe and happy as dream made him feel and he decided he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the support !! it really means a lot to have you guys supporting me and it gives me motivation to continue writing. leave kudos if you enjoyed so i know to make more content similar and don’t forget to leave a comment bc it makes a writer’s day <3
> 
> ~grey


End file.
